Naruto Rise
by acoustic.mix
Summary: He's back, Sasuke, out of nowhere and the war is still ongoing. Reasons unknown, he reappears in the midst of the desert in search of Naruto to get rid of him once and for all. Sakura is the first to meet him yet again, it's a twisted kind of fate.
1. Twisted

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._

_**Last edited:** 6:11PM EST, 13 May 2012._

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_This story is mine, I didn't steal it. I merely made a new account, the **kissthice **PM box was playing up. I also went through and edited these chapters because I wrote it so long ago and surely, my writing would have improved even if only a little. Another thing you should know is that I lost all my chapters on a USB drive so I have to type it out over again. Luckily I at least still had these in hard copy. Sorry to the people who were reading it and thank you for those still keeping up!_

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Twisted**

**.**

'Naruto!' Sakura screamed.

He could see it, the katana was about to slice through his shoulder and he wouldn't be able to turn around in time to stop it. _Shit_, he thought getting desperate, _faster_, he willed. He was out of stamina and chakra and couldn't make himself move. His throat was dry and it hurt to breathe. Everything was happening in a painfully slow motion for him. _I can't—!_

He shut his eyes tight and whispered hoarsely, 'Sakura-Chan—'

Sakura concentrated chakra into her left fist. She wouldn't be able to make it there in time; Naruto was just five metres away—just five! Sweat slid down her face, Sakura grabbed a kunai with her right hand and concentrated chakra into that one too. She threw the kunai at the katana with raw power. There was a loud clang of metals and the katana deflected into the sky spinning dangerously and the Akatsuki ninja was surprised by the pain in his wrist when it flew out of his hand, it had to have been broken from the impact—it would've been a miracle for it _not_ to break. Sakura's glowed a brilliant green under the moonlight seeing the distracted enemy—_NOW_. She ran full speed with clenched fists and uppercut his jaw. His head twisted around abnormally far and a crack was heard all in a slit second before he went flying a long way away from where they were now.

'Naruto!' Sakura turned her attention straight to him and fell onto her knees roughly at his side.

He was lying on the ground battered, 'Sakura-Chan, are you alright?'

Sakura's eyes widened, 'You idiot! You're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?'

Naruto laughed quietly and coughed, 'I'm glad you're alright.'

She wasted no more time and started to heal him, 'You're going to be okay, your injuries aren't deep, you just have a lot.'

He didn't say anything, only looked up at her still smiling while she worked on him with all her concentration. Seeing her worried for him made him all warm inside, even in the surprisingly chilly desert. The war was taking its toll on everyone and everything; it had already been raging for three months. Tsunade had allowed Sakura to help on the offensive team in case there could be other injured ninjas she could heal on the spot. It wasn't like Tsunade had to be worried about her wellbeing, after all, she knew more than just medics. Even if long range battle wasn't her specialty, she could manage.

Sometime during a battle not too far from the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was notified that the Hidden Sand Village's Kazekage had fallen. He had been so hurt and furious that he killed the opposing ninjas that tried to ambush them pitilessly all the way while he and Sakura made way to the Hidden Sand Village. By the time they got to the desert, he had already used up his energy consequently putting them in their current situation. Sage-Mode had taken its toll on Naruto with the little rest he's had. They were in the middle of the desert and saw no signs of leading them in any direction. Despite everything, Sakura couldn't bring herself to get mad at him for being so reckless—he and Gaara shared a particular bond not many would be able to understand.

After the bleeding stopped, she relaxed a little and finally noticed Naruto was staring at her, 'What is it?'

'After we win this war, let's go on a date.' He grinned his familiar cheeky grin.

Sakura blinked a couple times before she smirked, 'Sure, so you better stay alive, got it?'

She had confessed to Naruto before about how she felt. He never took it seriously of course, she loved Sasuke with all her heart—that's what he believed, she was just confused having not seen him in so long. Still, Naruto was slowly starting to hope anyway though he said nothing directly.

His eyes widened and he yelled, 'SAKURA-CHAN.'

Sakura turned around to see the previous attacker she had punched away before about to strike them again. The green glow from her hands faded and she pulled out a kunai. _Damn it!_ Her teeth gritted and she clenched her fists getting up in her fighting stance. What were they going to do? You couldn't kill someone that was already dead. These zombies were becoming a real nuisance and they didn't even have enough chakra to seal them anymore.

Before she took a swing, sand rushed up and squashed him into mince pieces. Naruto had already sat up and Sakura froze at the moment the sand had come to life. No words were needed to be exchanged to figure out who it was. Gaara's pale complexion shone under the moon but not too brightly with the sand swirling around him shading him in further darkness.

His voice was as husky as ever, 'Let's see him try to recover from that.'

'Kazekage-Sama! We thought we lost you!' Sakura exclaimed.

The sand around him slowly lowered back down to rest with the desert. He didn't have his gourd of sand with him. He didn't need it when he was in the desert when there was sand all around him.

Covering Sakura's mouth quickly with his hand, he checked his surroundings three hundred and sixty degrees. They could take no risks; he had to make sure they were truly alone. He was confident of their privacy when there was only the sound of wind scattering sand.

Naruto started quickly, 'Gaara, what happened? We thought you were dead!'

He finally turned his attention back to them and took his hand off Sakura's mouth, 'I followed an outsider, I thought it was Kabuto. Everyone must've thought I had fallen when sand fell from the sky.'

'We came here to help your village.' Naruto frowned.

'If it really was Kabuto, maybe—maybe he was trying to find some old poisons.' Sakura nibbled on her thumb in thought looking down.

Gaara eyed her knowingly, 'Perhaps—but he'd be wasting his time, we've destroyed all of Sasori's property after you defeated him.'

She looked up at him and noticed that he had injuries too. She placed her hands on his shoulders making him take a small step back in surprise. He wasn't used to being touched.

'Kazekage-Sama, I'll heal you so sit down.' Sakura pushed him so they were sitting down in a triangle with Naruto.

He blinked at her order. How long had it been since anyone gave him an order? Gaara watched her as she placed her hands over his chest and started concentrating her flow of chakra into him. He remembered when she healed him when he was saving Matsuri, that was a long ago.

'Gaara.' He said.

Sakura looked up at him still concentrating her chakra on healing him, 'Sorry?'

'Call me Gaara.' He said again still wearing his usually blank expression.

She felt a bit odd. They weren't friends, how could she call him _just_ Gaara? He was her superior as well—but then again, he considered Naruto an important person so he would be nice to Naruto's friends also. She thought for a moment and then returned her gaze to her working hands over his chest.

'Gaara-Kun.' Sakura said.

Gaara's eyes slightly widened but not enough for anyone to notice. No one's ever called him that before. He was still getting used to the whole acceptance. Despite all he's done and was still doing for his village, people still didn't trust him.

Naruto almost choked, 'Sakura-Chan!'

She was startled and turned to him quickly, 'What?'

He animatedly clasped his hands together and smiled imitating her in a fake sweet voice, '_Gaara-Kun_—' His face reverted right back into a frown with twitching eyebrows, 'Just Gaara is enough!'

'I—I don't sound like that.' She said quietly—too quietly, her face had turned a shade of red.

Then it was Sakura's eyebrows twitching though she remained calm and chose to breathe deeply. She turned away from Naruto and back to her hands continuing her work. She wasn't going to hit Naruto.

'I've restored most of your chakra and your wounds are closing but your wrist is sprained so I'll wrap it up for you.' Sakura said lowering her hands.

'Gaara!' Naruto yelled.

'For goodness sakes, Naruto, stop being so loud! For all we know, there could be enemies still out there targeting us.' Sakura looked up to him and then at Gaara.

She blinked when she realised that he was looking away from her and over his shoulder since when, she didn't know. She sweat-dropped, the position looked awkward and not at all natural. Why did he turn away?

'Gaara-Kun, are you okay?' Sakura asked curiously.

He replied slowly and quietly, 'Yeah.'

She turned to see Naruto's face contorted in irritation and snapped at him, 'What the hell is the matter with you, Naruto?'

He ignored her and yelled at Gaara again, 'Stop blushing, you idiot!'

Then she was confused, 'Huh?'

He still refused to turn around and Naruto pushed his shoulder forcing him to show his face, 'Stop it.'

Sakura sighed and wiped away the sweat on her face, 'You're all good, we just need to get back to the village and get a bandage to wrap that wrist up.'

Gaara stroked his hair back with his good hand, 'We're not so close to any village right now, it'll take a few hours to walk there but even then, you're the only one with strength to move. Our remaining wounds can only be recovered by time.'

Naruto pumped his fist, 'Speak for yourself, I can run a thousand miles!'

Gaara said nothing, his face was still blank watching Naruto attempting to get up and failed each time falling back down. It was quite amusing though his facials refused to show how much he was enjoying it. Sometimes Gaara questioned if he was a fool or a genius, a lot of people did though.

'Quit it! Your wounds are going to open up again!' Sakura snapped.

He stopped and sat back down obediently, 'Eh? What are you doing, Sakura-Chan?'

Sakura frowned in concentration standing up, 'I can't control it properly yet but I don't want to spend the night in the middle of a desert.'

The boys looked at her curiously but Naruto spoke, 'Control what? What are you doing, Sakura-Chan?'

Sakura created a few hand seals and tensed up, 'It's new, so it still takes a while to recover afterwards.'

Blue glowing at her feet slowly turned to dancing swirls of cool flames. Her chakra was going crazy and the boys were a little startled by this and stood up. Sakura closed her eyes creating the last of her hand seals.

'Sakura-Chan, what is this?' Naruto asked half shocked and half amazed.

She looked at the both of them, 'Hold onto me.'

Naruto blushed, 'Sakura-Chan, what is this all of a sudden?'

She sighed at his perverted mind, 'It's not like that, just hold onto me right now, both of you.'

Gaara walked up and was about to slide his arm around her waist but Naruto happened to stretch and bumped him to the side, 'Sorry about that, I'll hold onto you, Gaara.'

Gaara sweat-dropped, was the guy actually serious right now? How could he still be getting jealous in the state they were in? He grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder but was brushed off quickly and caught in a headlock just as fast. He didn't try to struggle only wanting to get what was going on over with.

'Whatever you do, don't let go. Which way to the Hidden Sand Village?' Sakura said.

For some reason, they felt nervous and they had every reason to be. Gaara jerked his head in the direction anyway and without warning, Sakura ran as fast of the speed of light. They reached the Hidden Sand Village in half an hour.

She stopped and laughed breathing heavily, 'And I thought I was going to crash. Well, I suppose it is open desert after all.'

Naruto and Gaara were still holding onto her looking as if they were going to vomit. Gaara was the first to fall on his back and started breathing like hadn't for a long time. Naruto's arm fell from Sakura's waist and he fell on his buttocks putting both hands on his mouth trying not to throw up.

She was most definitely out of chakra and barely standing herself, 'Are you guys alright?'

'Sakura-Chan, when did you—what did you—? How did that—?' Naruto was at a lost for worlds.

'Light Step.' She said calmly.

Gaara sat up regaining composure, 'You're faster than Lee.'

Sakura looked to the ground, 'Not exactly, naturally, Lee's faster—this is a skill relied on chakra.'

'Still—' Naruto's face was still blue.

'I can't control it properly yet so don't say anything to anyone.' Sakura sighed.

They were glad she was a friend. As an enemy, she would be deadly with that speed. Even if you weren't powerful, physical impact from the pressure of speed would create incredible harm. To be able to use chakra control in that way, she really was the brightest of their age as they said.

'You're amazing, Sakura-Chan.' Naruto blinked.

.

The Hidden Sand Village learned of their Kazekage's survival to their relief and Gaara saw why. They didn't even realise that Gaara was inside the walls and if it had been the enemy, who knows what could've happened? Nonetheless, the village was peaceful for now.

They rested at the local inn getting their own separate rooms though Sakura wasn't found in hers. Naruto was sound asleep and Sakura sat on the edge of the bed watching over him. She would be the one to protect them this time; everyone had done enough for her already.

'Sakura.'

She turned around to see Gaara standing there, 'Gaara-Kun?'

'You should go and some rest.' He walked over to her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him staring at the dark rings around his eyes, 'So should you.'

'I have duties to protect this village with my life.' Gaara said solemnly.

'Is that right? She crossed her arms tapping a couple of fingers.

'Sakura—'

She shrugged, 'You'd be no good to this village if you're dead.'

Sakura got on her feet uncrossing her arm and started to leave the room. Even though she was tire, she knew that if she went back to her room, wouldn't be able to sleep anyway so she left the inn. She thought maybe he could be of help to the ninjas on guard for the night. She should've taken her own advice and rested though.

It was getting colder as the night got deeper. Sakura walked around outside the Hidden Sand Village to see if anyone needed healing since she couldn't sleep, too much had been going on. How could anyone get a good night sleep?

Patrolling throughout the night wasn't an easy job though since she was quite exhausted, even so, she had to be alert at all times. Sakura had enough senses to be amazed at Gaara's plan of defences on the outskirts of the village though. He was quite the leader when he had to be and so young at that.

'Sakura-San,'

She turned around to see a fellow ninja jogging up to her, 'Yes?'

'There have been movements spotted up North but we're not sure whether it was anything to be worried about.'

'Never let anything slide, even if it's small. It might cost the entire village's downfall, understand?'

'Yes, sorry.'

'I'm going to check it out, report to Kazekage-Sama.' She turned her back to the ninja.

'Sakura-San—!'

She turned back around and smiled, I'll take two others with me if that's okay with you.'

The ninja sighed in relief, 'Yes ma'am!'

When he jogged off to go report to Gaara, Sakura called on two ninjas to accompany her North. The wind blew and sand swept them a desert path. Luckily, her hair was short and didn't get in the way of her vision. She needed another haircut though; it was getting long again even if it was just a little.

'Are you okay, Sakura-San?' A ninja asked.

Her eyes were squinted with her arm shielding her face, 'Yeah, I'm just not used to the wind here but I'll be fine.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'They continued to walk in silence but after a few minutes; Sakura shot her arm out, 'Stop!'

'Sakura-San?'

'Be quiet, something's out there!' Sakura hissed grabbing a kunai from her weapons pouch.

The two ninja following also grabbed a kunai as well following her movement and getting into a fighting stance, 'What is it—?'

'Don't move—!' Sweat started to form on the side of her face, 'You guys need to run when you get the chance.'

'What is it, Sakura-San—?' The two ninjas were confused and getting scared with her sudden panic.

Lightning flashed having Sakura dash and tackling them both to the ground landing roughly making them cough from being winded, 'Be alert!'

The smell of the chakra surrounding them was all too familiar. She clanked in every direction desperately trying to spot him. Besides Kakashi, no one else could use Chidori, no else except for him. It was different though; Chidori didn't look like a flow of electrical currents.

Once again, Sakura grabbed the two ninja and jumped out of the sandstorm that was created, 'You guys need to get back to the village.'

'They can't escape me.'

She froze at his voice, that deep and menacing voice, _Sasuke_. She remembered the last time he almost killed her and now he stood before her once again with those glowing red eyes. He truly looked like the devil.

What was he doing there now? He hadn't been spotted for months. His eyes looked like they were as good a new. She could see nothing but his shadowed figure in dust besides his eyes, he was moving closer.

'What are you doing here?' Sakura growled standing her ground with clenched fists holding on tightly to her weapon.

'Sakura-San, we'll help you!'

'You can't help here, if you want to help then leave, you'll get in the way.' Sakura said getting frustrated.

'Yes ma'am!' They both nodded nervously and sped off into the direction of the village.

Sasuke's face was void of emotions and sparks crackled dangerously around his body, 'Did you not hear what I said? No one escapes—'

'Let them go! What do you want?' Sakura screamed.

The sparks around his body ceased and he walked up to her slowly raising a hand to her face. She flinched and took a step back but he took another step forward keeping skin contact. She felt sick to her stomach, the guy was so twisted.

He stroked her cheek gently and spoke quietly, 'No one orders me to do anything, understand?'

Sakura focused chakra into her right fist and swung at him but he was too fast. Sasuke grabbed her wrist so she focused chakra into her left knee and aimed but he grabbed her thigh. She needed Light Step if she were going to fight evenly against him. He wasn't going to wait for her to finish the process though, no enemy would. Even so, his Sharingan saw and copied everything; it would be dangerous if he were to learn it.

Sakura was powerful and intelligent but Sasuke was better. She didn't have a chakra nature like him or Naruto, not even one—or if she did, she didn't know about it. She wasn't rested either and her fate wasn't looking good. Sakura was practically waiting to be killed.

'Shit—' She panted as his grip on her wrist and thigh tightened painfully.

'I know about your chakra enhance strength—but you're tired.' He spoke mockingly.

'Are there others with you?' Sakura asked.

He let go of her thigh and pulled on her wrist roughly, 'Where's Naruto?'

'What do you want from him?' Sakura asked cautiously.

His patience ran short and he grabbed her throat with his free hand, 'Tell me where he is.'

She coughed at the pressure on her throat, gripping hi writ with her other hand attempting to loosen his grip, 'I do-don't know.'

'Don't lie to me, Sakura—you can't protect him.' Sasuke hissed bringing her face close enough so their breaths mingled.

She frowned and stopped struggling fearing him no longer, her eyes glimmered under the moonlight with new determination, 'I'll die trying.'

Eyes quickly filled with deep hatred and his grip tightening, he raised his voice, 'Where is he?'

She winced at the pain and choked continued to lie, 'I-I don't know.'

She drew a conclusion, _of course, since Naruto's joined the war, the chances of Akatsuki's domination is lowering him—they want him dead._ She panicked mentally; _he's still in bad shape. _Sasuke was probably just the man to volunteer for this mission after he recuperated.

His angry face turned into a malicious smile making her nervous, 'I suppose you really don't know then.'

A shiver ran down her spine. Everything good she ever saw in hi disappeared a long time ago This man standing in front of her was a monster. Sakura was frozen on the sport, that smiled freaked her out.

'Sasuke—' Sakura croaked.

He go of her throat and grabbed her other wrist so he was holding onto both of them, 'Since you're going to make this hard for me, I'm going to make it hard for you.'

What was he talking about? She looked at both of their hands and back up at his face that seemed to be expressing psychotic excitement. Whatever he was thinking, it couldn't have been good, she gathered that much.

She spoke slowly with sweat forming on the side of her face, 'Let me go, Sasuke.'

.

'Kazekage-Sama!'

Gaara sat up and saw a fellow ninja sprinting into his room, 'What is it?'

'Sakura-San, she went to go check further from the outskirts of the village, she went with two others. We saw movement—'

Now he was alert, 'Go and wake up Naruto.'

'Yes Sir.'

Gaara proceeded to the defence line on the outskirts of the village and asked an anbu, 'Is she back yet?'

'No Sir.' He bowed.

'Sakura-Chan!'

Gaara turned to see Naruto running full speed at him, 'Naruto.'

'Where is she?' Naruto panted.

He turned in the Northern direction, 'She's been gone for half an hour.'

'WHAT? Why did you let her go?' Naruto gripped onto Gaara's collar.

Gaara's chest felt heavy, he looked down. He shouldn't have slept after all. _You'd be no good to this village if you're dead._ Her words ran through his mind. He shouldn't have listened to her. Gaara shook his head stopping himself from further thoughts.

'Look!' Naruto let go of his collar bursting out making him look back up, 'Two people are approaching!'

'Kazekage-Sama!' They called out in urgency.

'Where's Sakura?' He asked.

They panted and helped each other explain, 'She se-sent us back, she said the fight was too—too much for us!'

Gaara's eyebrows would have furrowed if he had any. She was talking to him about carelessness, what a hypocrite. About too ask but beat to it, Naruto growled impatiently.

'Who is she fighting?' Naruto asked.

'Sa-Sasuke Uchiha!' they said at the same time.

Naruto's head jerked, _Sasuke!_

* * *

**Okay, so if there are any questions regarding this story because it's been so long. I don't mind answering them again also for the new readers. Please be patient, typing this up again is quite boring and editing takes a lot of concentration so it'll take some time especially with my current schedule. It's good to be back, guys, I am _kisstheice_.**


	2. Bound

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._

_**Last edited:** 3:17AM EST, 11 October 2012._

* * *

_**WARNING:** This chapter contains mature content._

* * *

**Chapter 02 – Bound**

**.**

Sasuke walked through his underground lair silently with only the sound of his footsteps vibrating off the walls. It was dark with only the light emitting from the flaming torches lighting up the way as he made way. He stopped in front of what seemed to be a stone wall but a door grinded open for him.

'Sasuke, you're back early!' Suigetsu grinned toothily but his grin faded when he saw that Sasuke had not returned alone, 'What did you bring back?'

Jugo stood up from sitting on the ground, 'Sasuke.'

Sasuke walked over and shooed Suigetsu off the bed and placed the girl down, 'Make sure she doesn't escape.'

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, 'Sasuke, who is this girl?'

Sasuke began to walk out of the room ignoring his question saying again—a subtle emphasis, 'Make sure she doesn't leave.'

Jugo was unsure of Sasuke's decisions to bring an outsider back to their personal hideout, 'Are you sure it's wise to bring her here—to let her live?'

Sasuke started to leave and spoke calmly without turning back to look at Jugo, 'Are you questioning my decisions?'

'Of course not—'

'Good.' The door closed behind him.

Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head in irritation after he left, 'Man, that guy could at least give us explanations!'

'We're to follow given orders.' Jugo said mechanically sitting back on the ground next to the foot of the bed.

Suigetsu sighed and turned to examine the girl lying on the bed from head to toe, 'She looks familiar, don't you think?'

All traces of them were gone—Naruto clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. _I was so close!_ He shook in frustration. Sasuke was always a step ahead and Naruto was getting tired, they needed to settle things once and for all.

'Sasuke!' Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs to the desert.

Gaara was still investigating the area but was having no luck with it, there were no tracks. The wind erased all evidence of any activity and the lingering stench of familiar chakra had almost vanished. He dismissed the working Anbu and gave Naruto a long and hard stare before he turned away.

'There's no use staying here,' Gaara started walking back in the direction of the village, 'They're already gone.'

Naruto grabbed ran up to him and grabbed his collar, 'No, we have to find them—Sakura-Chan could be in danger.'

Gaara brushed his hand off and sighed, 'We couldn't do anything right now even if we could find them, not in this state.'

Naruto growled, 'But we can't do _nothing_!'

He had let Naruto be reckless for long enough out of guilt though no one could guess. Perhaps Gaara himself didn't even realise it—still getting in touch with his emotions at a slow pace. It was a new feeling he was learning and at the wrong time—he had duties and responsibilities as a Kazekage for his village and commander for the nation.

'Calm down,' Gaara gestured for him to follow back to the village, 'If Sasuke wanted to hurt Sakura; he would've killed her already.'

'But—'

'If he killed her, he wouldn't have taken her corpse—he took her back alive.' Gaara crossed his arms and turned to the endless distance watching the red sky, already the sun was rising, 'We'll send a letter to the Hidden Leaf Village.'

Naruto stood there for a moment gathering his wits, it took a while but he eventually calmed down. _Sakura-Chan will be okay._

.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to a dark rocky ceiling and blinked a few times before her vision turned stable. _Where am I—?_ Her breathing was getting faster; _I'll just have to settle for my second objective. _She sat up quickly remembering her encounter with Sasuke, she remembered passing out looking into his red eyes.

'Look, she's awake!'

Sakura jumped and fell off the bed, 'What the—?'

Suigetsu jumped on the bed in a squatting position looking down at Sakura on the floor, 'You were passed out for a day and a half, you lazy thing.'

'You toothy bastard.' Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Suigetsu slurped on his bottle of water, 'Hey, you're being a bit mean, don't you think?'

.

Sakura looked to the ground at the foot of the bed where Jugo had not moved an inch since she had woken up. She remembered them all too clearly, they were with Sasuke and that could only mean that she had been captured. Suigetsu continued to smile at her but they were more dangerous then they appeared, Sakura knew. She got to her feet and surveyed the room from the corner of her eyes staring at the exit for a short moment.

'You can't escape.' Jugo said catching on quickly.

'Wha-what?' Sakura blinked.

'We're not stupid,' Suigetsu grinned showing his teeth, 'So why did he bring you back here? You should be dead.'

'Ask _him_ that.' She said bitterly.

Jugo finally got up and started walking to the door, 'I'll go and let Sasuke know that she's awake.'

He walked a few steps before he stopped and twitched making the two watching his back curious. Suigetsu was slightly confused but Sakura was a medic ninja and already knew he was injured. God knew why she cared, empathy would probably get her killed but she'd never been bright in that sense or she would never have suffered so much because of _him_.

Suigetsu seemed to be dense though, 'What's the matter, Jugo?'

Sakura sighed, 'His leg is hurt.'

Suigetsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'It must've been that earlier mission.'

Sakura walked up to Jugo and made him sit back down so she could heal him, 'You guys have missions? You're rogue.'

Suigetsu watched with interest, 'We're not as wild as you think—what are you doing anyway?'

'What does it look like?'

Sakura new Jugo needed to be dealt with calmly, she had seen Sasuke do it before. She looked at the crusty blood dried up around Jugo's open wound on his shin and sighed, she was tired. The war wasn't doing anyone any good, too many people were getting hurt for nothing and she always questioned herself why all of it was happening. Sakura never enjoyed fighting but she would if it meant to protect all those that were precious to her.

'I'll heal you.' Sakura looked at Jugo with hardness in her eyes yet her tone was gentle.

'Why?' Jugo asked taken aback.

They have never done her or the entire nation as a matter of fact, any good, so _why_ would she heal him? Jugo was battling with a situation far more complex in his head than it actually was in reality. They wouldn't understand her nature because they come from a harsher environment, they knew no such mercy.

'We might as well try to get along if you're not going to kill me, right?' Sakura gave a crooked smile.

Suigetsu watched her repair Jugo's leg, 'How do you know we aren't going to kill you as soon as you finish healing his leg?'

She replied after a few moments of silence, 'I've always been pretty stupid like this so… oh well.'

Suigetsu waved his hands quickly, 'Chill out, I was only kidding—'

'At least you know what you're here for.'

All three heads turned to the door in surprise to see Sasuke standing there with his usual expressionless demeanour. His arms were crossed but soon fell to his sides as he walked over to Sakura and Jugo. Sakura stopped what she was doing and quickly got up in a fighting stance as she watched him approach.

'I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do.' Sakura said bitterly.

'No, you won't,' Sasuke spoke coolly watching her with cold eyes, 'You're a Hawk medic now whether you want to be or not.'

'Sasuke,' Jugo looked up at him.

Suigetsu sighed understanding him, 'Well she's much friendlier than Karin.'

She would've laughed if the situation was different but it wasn't and so she continued a pointless stare down with Sasuke. Suigetsu and Jugo could feel the tension in the air between the two and looked at each other knowingly. They continued to look at each other because they didn't want to look at Sasuke and Sakura look at each other, it was ridiculous really.

'Karin was taken from us a few months ago and you're going to replace her.' Sasuke finally said breaking the awkward silence.

'No.' Sakura stood up straight and crossed her arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'Sakura—'

'Oh, I remember you!' Suigetsu interrupted.

Sakura ignored all three of them and turned in a direction she didn't have to see them, 'I'm not going to do anything for you, forget it! Just let me go.'

'Thanks for healing Jugo!' Suigetsu said flashing his toothy grin.

Sakura twitched and spoke quietly, 'Shut your mouth.'

He frowned, 'How rude!'

Sasuke got frustrated at the sudden rowdiness in the room and grabbed Sakura's shoulder spinning her back around to face him and grabbed her wrist roughly, 'Jugo, you're sharing a room with Suigetsu from now on, Sakura will be staying here.'

'I won't!' Sakura yelled trying to squirm free from his grip but was failing miserably.

'Both of you, leave.' Sasuke ordered Suigetsu and Jugo.

'You're the boss.' Suigetsu sighed.

'Don't go!' Sakura said quickly.

Jugo started walking obediently, 'You'll be okay if you just behave.'

Sakura cursed, 'This is what I get for healing your leg?! Screw you!'

In the end, Suigetsu left as well and she was left there alone with him, it was a predictable scenario. Her wrist was still in Sasuke's iron-like grip and the look in his eyes turned into a dangerous one. Sakura had every reason to be scared at that moment—all those things he'd done and all those people he'd killed.

Sasuke spoke in a low and warning tone, 'You're going to be obedient.'

'I won't listen to you, not ever,' She said stubbornly still trying to get free, 'You're a monster.'

Sasuke's eyes widened at her retort, she called him a monster, Naruto wasn't the monster—he was. Yes, his heart was as cold as ice but who were the ones that had turned him into this? He blamed the Hidden Leaf Village, it was because of them that he was left all alone and thinking about it made the anger inside of him rise.

He was going to show how just how much of a monster he had become, what the Hidden Leaf Village had turned him into. He was going to show her what it meant to disobey him and what she was going to lose if she stood up to him. He was no longer Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village but the missing ninja and a rogue.

His smile was insane and his laugh was maniacal, 'I'll show you, Sakura.'

Swear formed on the side of her face, 'Sa-Sasuke—'

He grabbed both of her wrists roughly and fought dragging her to the bed toppling on her, 'Sakura.'

Sasuke's knees sunk into the mattress on either side of her legs trapping her under him. His hands had a firm grip on her wrists and they were more than likely bruised with how rough he had been with her already. His eyes locked with hers, they were a dark ocean green in the dim light of the room and he loved it—the fear in her eyes. He leaned in closer breathing in her short quickening breaths and the flame of the torch in the room flickered from the movements.

Sakura's eyes were starting to sting, 'Don't—'

Sasuke dropped his head down to the side of her face and rubbed his cheek against hers in a slow circular motion, 'Don't you want to be with me?'

'Sasuke—'

She concentrated the little chakra she had into her knee but Sasuke raised his own knee and pushed down firmly on her thigh. _Someone help me, someone save me!_ She panicked mentally not knowing what to do, it had to be a nightmare, it just _had_ to be.

Sasuke continued to rub against her cheek having made no real effort stopping her from attacking him and whispered into her ear, 'Didn't you say you'd do anything for me—?'

'Sasuke, please—please don't do this.' Her eyes were stinging with tears threatening to fall.

He dragged his face slowly down her neck breathing on her and keeping light contact with her skin, 'Follow me to the ends of this Earth?'

'No!' She cried.

'You even offered to help me with my revenge.' He whispered and sucked on her neck slow and hard.

'Stop!' She screamed as her tears started falling freely.

His head snapped back up to look her in the eye, 'You said you loved me, you're such a liar.'

'Don't do this, please—? Please?' Sakura begged hopefully trying to smile all the while with her tears still falling.

She was crying and he enjoyed it, she was so helpless beneath him and it turned him on. He wasted no time and ripped off her top pushing her bra up to expose her breasts. She moved her free hand to cover herself but Sasuke moved his hand to hold hers back down.

'Stop—!' Sakura screamed.

Sasuke had already taken a nipple in his mouth ignoring her and bit on it roughly. She screamed in pain as he licked up the blood from the cut he made in her nipple with his teeth and did the same to the other. He left red and purple marks from sucking on her skin across her neck and breasts. Sasuke raised bother her hands pinning them above her head and quickly pulled off her shorts and underwear both at once. He used his knees to hold her thighs apart and pushed two fingers through her folds roughly with no second thought. She screamed in pain, his fingers were dry but he continuously pulled his fingers in and out excited by her agony. She cried and screamed, it was all she could do—she shut her eyes tight not wanting to see or remember anything that was happening.

Sasuke finally pushed his pants down to release his erected cock, 'Open your eyes, Sakura.'

'No!' She cried.

Sasuke grabbed her face and shook it, 'Watch what I'm about to do to you!'

'No!'

He lined the tip of his cock in between her folds and the contact made Sakura open her eyes out of panic. He smiled cruelly at her fearful face he found so beautifully contorted—her pain turned into his personal pleasure. Sasuke had never felt so sadistic in his life and he enjoyed the feeling he got from abusing her more than he had expected. _I really am a monster_.

'Scream for me to stop, Sakura.' He said quietly.

Not thinking anymore, just panicking, she screamed, 'Stop!'

He thrust into her and didn't stop for her to get used to the invasion. She cried an ear bursting shriek that Sasuke ignored getting lost in his on complete bliss. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and let out a small groan, it felt so good. The feeling of his cock rubbing up inside of her was so good along with her screaming for him to stop, he was long gone in the feeling. He kept going with gritted teeth, she was so tight and the smell of the blood oozing out of her got him crazy like a shark. He wasn't going to stop and he didn't want to stop, not ever—and then they were bound together in a twisted way.

.

Suigetsu and Jugo were playing cards in their room quietly until they heard Sakura screaming. They both looked up at each other from their hands and looked back down as it was decidedly best to just keep playing. The guess was that Sakura took it in her best interest to piss him off—what they had warned her not to do.

'It's your turn.' Jugo put down a pair of cards.

'Do you have a nine?'

'Go fish, do you have a queen?'

Suigetsu handed him a queen, 'Here.'

Jugo put down his last pair, 'I win.'

Suigetsu whined, 'What? Again? I hate this game.'

'You owe me a birdbath.'

Suigetsu fell back on his bed and turned on his side, 'That guy really is a sadistic bastard.'

'You can't talk.'

Suigetsu gave a toothy grin, 'Probably.'

He threw his cards in the air not caring wherever they landed watching them rain. Jugo got off the bed and sat back on the ground where he found it more comfortable. They heard Sakura scream all night and maybe—just _maybe_ they were feeling pity for the first time.

* * *

**I haven't died yet, I've just been incredibly busy! Sorry for the majorly late edits, it's been hard to find time and the chapters are so much longer than what I remembered that I wrote. -_- I read through it and realised how terribly I've written the whole thing!**

**Anyway, _kuromish_, I've actually deleted my old DeviantArt account and lost the majority of the artwork but I'll repost any on my new one if I find them. ^_^ Sorry for the mess, _2nirvine1_ and honestly speaking, I've lost the second and third chapter of the second part of this fan fiction and only have the first chapter in hardcopy. I only have the hardcopies of these chapters I'm editing as well which is why it's taking me a long time to update this again, I have to retype everything.**

**I've disabled my inbox on my account here but if you want to contact me and ask me anything, my Twitter and new DeviantArt account is on my profile page. Sorry for keeping those that are still following but thank you if you are, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
